Mobile devices such as tablet computers (or tablets) have become more popular and more advanced. Some tablets incorporate a processor that runs computer code, including code that implements an operating system (OS). Some tablets may run a version of a popular mobile operating system, for example, a mobile operating system that is designed to run on various types of mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.). Some tablets may run a proprietary, customized or modified operating system, for example, an operating system that is a modified version of a popular mobile operating system or an operating system that is specifically designed for the exact tablet. Computer code run by a tablet may include both native code (i.e., code written by the creator of the tablet and/or the operating system) and code developed by third parties (e.g., third party applications).
Various companies (e.g., LeapFrog) have developed portable learning systems for children. These portable learning systems may accept cartridges that include content and/or the systems may download content from the internet. The content may include learning applications, e-books, videos, games and flashcards. The systems may be molded out of plastic and may have physical buttons, digital screens and the like to accept input from a child and to convey information to the child.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.